


Finding More

by angeredthoughts



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, and I was getting mad at boxes again, but mostly because I felt like it, i'm supposed to be packing, its a short, nothing fancy, oh well, simple, slapped together in like an hour, this did not go well, what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years. They had once stuck out together, complaining about their father’s and he had been sheltered by the much taller man before him. Now he was crouched on the ground, his claws digging into the earth as his once friend stared at him over the barrel of his gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding More

It had been years. They had once stuck out together, complaining about their father’s and he had been sheltered by the much taller man before him. Now he was crouched on the ground, his claws digging into the earth as his once friend stared at him over the barrel of his gun.

Swallowing painfully, he wished this had never happened. He was supposed to be in Paris, but he had headed back as soon as he was capable, not wanting to stay behind. Now he wondered if it had been worth it. No one knew he was there and no one would be coming to save him.

“Isaac?” the gentle giant before him asked, looking confused.

“Sam,” Isaac replied, fighting to keep calm and cool, something like Derek, but failing.

The gun lowered as Sam’s older brother came into view. Isaac shivered, since eh was far more terrifying then Sam. Dean stopped and spoke softly to Sam; it frustrated him since they were aware of what he was and knew how to keep him from hearing their words. Sam nodded once and holstered his gun before stepping forward. It took effort for him to retract his claws. Sam helped him up and Dean looked amused, “Let’s see what Garth says.”

* * *

Isaac sat quietly in the back as Dean drove. Sam had fallen asleep but he was tense and terrified. He had no idea who Garth was or why he was being taken to him. He just knew he was no where near Beacon Hills and none of his friends knew where he was. He hoped Chris didn’t blame himself but he doubted that would go the way he wished.

“Relax, wolf-boy,” Dean spoke, startling him, “We’re not gunna gank you. Garth was a hunter who got bit and found a decent enough pack of wolves. After we took out the human slaughtering ones, they became pretty decent. Sam just wants to see if they got room for you, so he knows your safe.”

“Oh,” Isaac responded, looking confused. He glanced at the troubled face of his once best friend, “Why?”

“He cares about you.”

“Oh.”

* * *

Garth was just as tall as they were yet far ganglier. Isaac wondered if all Hunters were this tall or if it was just a freak occurrence. He stood behind the brothers as they spoke to him before Garth stepped forward to greet him. He weakly shook his hand, head spinning as alpha red eyes flickered at him. Nervously, he followed as they were invited into the house. He didn’t miss the way Dean tensed and wondered how against what he was taught this was. He saw it in Chris’s shoulders every now and then; or he had.

They sat down in a kitchen and Sam gave a run down of everything they had gathered about Beacon Hills. Isaac was impressed and helpfully corrected them a few times. They seemed impressed with the packs willingness to protect the town and Garth seemed to like that as well. After they ate, it was agreed Isaac would stick around for a month, just to see how it went.

The brothers left and he was alone with Garth. Garth seemed amused by them and spoke fondly of them as he showed him to a bedroom, “They always get into the strangest shit, but they can get out of it just as easily. You’ll stay here. Tomorrow we’ll get you some clothes and new bedding. For now, get some rest. Those boys will drive forever and a night, so you must be exhausted.”

* * *

In one month he learned more about the world then he had with a year of the Argents. He knew about demons, angels, ghosts, reapers and so much more. It blew his mind how much was true and how little was fake. He had a working knowledge on how to fight and how to put most of the things he’d learned about down. The first time he’d met a vampire it had been terrifying and he’d ended up texting Stiles tot ell him that yes, they were were, no they did not spark and yes, they were scary as all hell.

That text had ended with phone calls and story telling time. His old pack knew where he was now; despite being upset they understood there was far too much loss for him to stay with them. He stayed in good relations with them and Garth spoke to Scott once in awhile, exchanging information and helping each other out. It seemed odd to him, but he didn’t question it. He liked it here on this ranch.

The impala rolled up and Isaac stood, excited to see Sam again. Dean waved at him as he jumped by him and into the house, yelling for Garth. Sam stopped in front of him and smiled, “You looked better.”

“I feel better,” Isaac answered, stepping down but staying on the last step so he wouldn’t have to look up so far. He grinned brightly at his old friend, “Thank you, this was probably the best thing ever for me.”

A warm chest and strong arms caught him in surprised as they wrapped around him. It took a few moments for his brain to catch up before he was hugging Sam back. It was nice, just like when they were younger, but with a lot more muscle. It was nice and for some odd reason, Isaac felt like kissing him. Pulling away, Isaac fought not to blush while Sam gave him his puppy grin before heading in to prevent Dean from driving Garth insane.

* * *

For the next year, that was how it was. The Winchester’s would show up for a few days and Isaac would fight the urge to kiss Sam. The brothers were stressed about something and whatever it was, had Garth hitting the books harder then ever. He’d given up his part of checking town, making everyone else take over for him. The others seemed to have some idea of what was going on, but Isaac was clueless. It made him anxious. He wanted to help but there didn’t seem to be a way.

One day Sam showed up and Dean wasn’t with him. Isaac was worried but greeted Sam. They headed for a walk, Sam wanting to clear his head and Isaac needing to get his blood pumping somewhere new. They stopped under the trees and Sam turned towards him, looking oddly determined. Isaac gazed up at him before blinking in surprise when slick lips pressed against his. They weren’t soft and they were wet from the numerous times Sam had licked them in the time of their walk but it was perfect. Isaac pressed into the kiss for a moment before Sam pulled away and tugged him close.

“We’re about to… What we’re about to do, I could not come back from but I am still going to try. I just, I wanted a reason to try harder,” Sam muttered into his hair.

Isaac wrapped his arms around him and resisted the urge to howl with fear, “I’ve kind of wanted to do that for awhile?”

Sam laughed and shook his head. They sat down and Isaac leaned into Sam. He wasn’t given all the details but he understood there was no getting around what the brothers were about to do. Isaac felt a fear he hadn’t felt in a long while. He pressed against Sam, “Come back, right away, if you can, alright?”

“Promise.”

* * *

Six months later and Isaac was helping Garth with a new wall for the new barn. They both stopped and turned their heads, grins touching their lips in the first time in a long time.

The impala was rolling up the road once more.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr?](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com)
> 
> This is for an anon and because packing is evil and out to get me.
> 
> No beta. Cheers.


End file.
